Star Man goes to the movies
by M2 Zero
Summary: [Games universe][Star Man centric] Star Man has been wanting to see a new movie for months now, and finally gets the free time to go and watch it. Oh, and Proto Man shows up.
1. Chapter 1

The evening weather was the type many would probably consider rather dreary by all accounts. The scattered showers that had come and gone all day were rising to a pitch, and most people were scattering in the knowledge that the slight drizzle would become a downpour soon enough. Star Man knew from a certain birdie bearing wrist-mounted fans, though, that the rain would break around sunset or a bit later, which was just perfect for Star, since that was right when the new movie he'd been wanting to see would end. Astro Man and Galaxy Man had taken little convincing to cover his shift for one evening, allowing the cheerful Robot Master to start walking in the direction of the cinema. He hadn't had the time to switch out of his armor, but honestly for most robots it was easier to wear and deal with than human clothes... and in a dark theater, no one would be that bothered by it, right?

Star smiled in delight as the building came into sight, and he couldn't resist skipping part of the remaining way there. He'd been excited for this one for a while, although he'd had to put off watching it because of work. With how often he talked about it and begged them to re-watch the trailers with him, he supposed it honestly wasn't that surprising that his fellow space-themed Masters had been eager to have him go watch it and get things over with...

It had been a while since he'd been here- there were so many new movie posters! Star gave a tiny sqee of delight and quickly hopped up into a hover, floating over to the pictures to see them all. He needed to start planning on what movies to see the next time he visited, and everything looked so interesting-

tink

Star's head moved forward slightly and he blinked rapidly, reaching back and rubbing at his helmet. What was that?

tink tink tink

Something was hitting his armor? Frowning, Star spun gently in midair, looking around curiously. He hadn't been imagining that, right?

tink!

"Ow!" Star squeaked, hands moving to cover the star-shaped decal on his forehead. Once he'd seen the rock thrown, it was easy to trace it back to a gaggle of teenagers looking in his direction and barely muffling their laughter. "Hey!" Star huffed, lowering himself to float closer to the ground before gliding closer to them. "W-was that you?" Star asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice and failing rather decisively.

"Was what us?" A girl asked, blowing a bubble with her gum as another boy near the back of the group leaned down.

"W-well, I thought-" Star Man began, before the boy in back stood and chucked another rock at his face, causing Star to yelp in surprise and quickly cover his face with his hands. He lowered them to find the human teens laughing, and his face became red with embarrassment as he tried to hold back tears. "It was you! Stop that!" Star demanded, puffing out his cheeks.

One of the group, a brunet, snorted derisively. "Whaddya gonna do ta make us?"

Star huffed. "I'll-"

"What are you doing?" An older voice cut through, and the group- Star Man included- turned to see an older woman marching towards them. Star smiled slightly, glad that there was someone who might be able to control the human kids better than he could.

"H-hello, ma'am, I-" Star began, before he let out a small 'eep' and floated back to avoid the woman swinging a heavy purse between him and the teenagers with her free hand, the other gripping an umbrella tightly.

"How dare you threaten my children?" The woman snapped, the slight worry that had been on the faces of the small gang disappearing.

Star frowned in concern, holding up his hands to try and show he wasn't doing anything harmful. "I-I didn't... they were..."

The woman huffed, a few other people having turned towards them after her earlier exclamation. "What's something like you doing here anyways? They need your kind even for running a theater now?"

"I-" Star was leaning back now, frowning nervously. He didn't like engaging humans like this- it reminded him too much of before, when Dark had been reprogrammed and tricked them into... "I just wanted to watch a movie, but they..." Star mumbled, looking down. It wasn't his fault they threw things at him! He didn't do anything wrong!

"We don't need you things here!" A man's voice snapped from the crowd of people who'd gathered to gawk at the unwanted confrontation.

"Yeah, get out of here!"

"This place is for humans only!"

tink!

They threw another rock at him! "Stop-" Star began, before someone else in the crowd threw one heaver, this one hitting his armor with a louder clunk. Other people, caught in a mobbish fervor, soon followed the example and started throwing rocks and whatever other heavy objects they had on hand, others continuing to scream insults at the panicked robot. With the crowd boxing him in, he could barely move, and had to try and let the sturdier parts of his armor take the brunt of it.

A soda, of all things, sent him helmet off, and at that point Star couldn't take it anymore- and promptly burst into tears. "Fine!" Star exclaimed in a choked voice, grabbing his helmet as quickly as he could and maximizing his hover to send him over the heads of the crowd and safely to the other side. The abrupt strain on the ability caused it to give out once he was near the ground, and he stumbled slightly before breaking out into a run, wanting nothing more than to get as far away as possible.

He didn't really process ducking into the alley of a distant building or scaling the fire escape, only that he'd managed to find himself on the roof of a building with only a faint view of the cinema. Star sat at the edge of the building with a soft whimper, staring across the rooftops for a moment before drawing his knees to his chest and allowing himself to sob his heart out.

Naturally, the rain decided this was the best moment to start pouring in earnest.


	2. Chapter 2

Star didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, crying until it hurt and his loud sobs faded into muffled sniffling, eyes closed and his forehead pressed against his knees. His helmet was still sitting on the roof next to him, and the heavy rain had thankfully washed off most of the liquid and dirt and other assorted junk that had been thrown at him. He would have to get the scratches and dents in his armor fixed, though... for a second he entertained the idea of just ignoring them and hoping that Astro and Galaxy failed to notice the next day, but he knew that wasn't likely.

It took a moment for Star to realize that the rain had stopped hitting the back of his neck, and he blinked his eyes open tiredly, looking up to see a red and white shield over his head, attached to the arm of it's owner.

"Blu... P-Proto Man," Star swallowed, quickly raising a hand to scrub ineffectually at the bright tear stains on his face. "I... y-you didn't whistle..."

"It's a bit loud for it," Proto Man replied flatly, nodding up at his shield, which was making a cacophony of noise as the rain slammed against the metal. "Mind if I sit down?"

Star blinked, shifting slightly and looking down. "I-it's a free roof..." Star said, words muffled by his knees. Next to him, the Lightbot sat down somewhat heavily, still holding his shield up above them both, one leg hanging over the edge of the roof idly. They were silent for several moments, Blues swinging his leg and the rain hitting the shield.

"So, Star Man. Mind telling me why you're out here looking like a half-drowned cat, or should I try and be more subtle about asking?"

Star jumped slightly, blushing. " _Il est pas à moi de vous ennuyer avec de telles choses, monsieur!_ " Star squeaked, covering his face with his hands and whimpering slightly. He didn't bother chiding himself for being so obvious about his miserable state- after all, he'd come up here just so that he could mope. But he could have been more careful to not get _caught..._

Blues sighed, reaching up with his free hand and hooking the bottom of his helmet, pulling it off and setting it next to him much like Star had done with his own. "Okay, I guess not..." Blues pushed his shades up slightly, before turning back to Star Man. "How about this one instead... Why aren't you working right now?"

Star hugged his legs, shifting and looking down. "I was going to go to the movies..."

"Outside in the rain?" Blues raised an eyebrow.

Star sighed, before shaking his head and falling silent for a moment. Cautiously, he glanced over at Blues, before turning his gaze back forward and speaking. "Proto Man... Blues... Why do the humans hate us?"

Blues shook his head slightly. "You think they'd leave us be when they're hateful to those of their own kind?" Blues asked, grinning humorlessly. "Anything that's different is something for them to despise. It's just how they are." It seemed as though that question was all the answer Blues needed, though.

Star blinked at the feeling of cloth on his neck, as the tail end of a yellow scarf appeared over his shoulder moments before Blues leaned on him comfortably. "Well if you're going to sit out here in this kind of weather, at least help me hold my shield," Blues insisted, apparently oblivious to Star's red face. Obediently, the other Robot Master raised a hand to help support the shield.

"...Listen, Star," Blues spoke after a few minutes of sitting and watching the rain. "Don't let the way humans act get you down, alright? They're the ones with the problem, not us. Whether or not they figure out what screw-ups they are is their problem, and we both know that most of what they say is nonsense. Don't worry about it too much." He turned his head slightly to look down at his subordinate. "Okay?"

Star blinked, and looked away, eyes drifting back to the cinema. He nodded slightly with a small noise of acknowledgement. "O-okay, sir." Unbidden, a small smile appeared on his face. So he never got to see the movie, and... yeah, the little _incident_ had hurt a lot. But getting to sit here together with Blues, just allowing himself to enjoy the other robot's company...

Blues jumped slightly as Star let go of the shield in order to wrap his arms tightly around the other Master's waist. " _Merci pour tout_ , Blues."

Above, the clouds were slowly breaking away to reveal the night sky, in a way that Star could only describe as wonderfully romantic.


End file.
